universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Detroit
Universal Studios Detroit '''is a indoor Universal Studios theme park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts Located At Detroit, Michigan It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It opened on July 10,2000 This Was The First Universal Studios Indoor Theme Park Ever Made. This Theme Park Is 20 miles away from [http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disneyland_Detroit '''Disneyland Detroit] and 2.5 miles away from Six Flags Detroit. Overview Universal Studio Detroit features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Development Of The Park In 1997 During The Development Of Universal's Ilands Of Adventure In Orlando FL Universal Studios got the attention by the Disneyland Detroit A Theme Park from their rival of theme parks, Disney, Opened In 1983 Universal desired to compete against the park and had A Idea To Billd A Indoor Theme Park In Detroit Michigan with a theme park plan that was scheduled to be completed By Summer 2000 The Plans For The Park features a CityWalk Area And Hotels,Construction Began Working On Universal Studios Detroit On January 1998 A teaser for the Theme Park aired during the Nickelodeon's Ultimate Slime Time. In May 17,1999, On March 4 2000, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Indoor Theme Park would open on July 10, 2000 Universal Studios Detroit begins soft openings on May 27,2000. Universal Studios Detroit is officially opened on July 10,2000 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA And with Area's such as Hollywood/Production Central,New York, San Francisco, Tooniversal Jurassic Park, TBA Opened With Universal Studios Detroit, Areas Upcoming: * DC Universe - an upcoming area themed to DC Superheroes and Villains, Opens July 10th 2020. Current * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. Opened on July 10,2000 * '''New York City '-''' 'a section section based on New York City. Opened on July 10, 2000 * '''San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on July 10, 2000. * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on July 10, 2000 * '''Toonniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 5 Sub-Area's Themed To Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,Dreamworks Anmation SKG,Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland And Roblox. 'Opening Date: '''July 10,2000. ** '''Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows 'Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. ** '''Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to Cartoon Network ''shows '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 ** 'The Great Valley - An area in Tooniversal themed to The Land Before Time, Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000 ** '''Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series ''Battle for Dream Island ''Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 'Replaced: '''M&MLand ** '''Roblox Town '- Themed to the online game ''Roblox ''Opening Date: August 5th, 2017 'Replaced: '''M&MLand ** '''The DreamWorks Experience '-''' 'An area focused on DreamWorks Anmation SKG properties. '''Opening Date: ' June 7, 2006 * '''Jurassic Park - An Area themed to the Jruassic Park franchise. Opening Date: 'July 10,2000 * '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate 'Opening:'July 10,2000 * '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog '''Opening:'June 24,2004. * 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2013. '''Replaced:The Lost Continent. * Dragon Kingdom '''- an area themed to dragons. Opened on on June 21, 2013. '''Replaced: The Lost Continent * Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Neverland * 'Rio Land - a themed area based on 20th Century Fox film, Rio.Opening Date: 'March 27th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Neverland. * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. Opened on July 10, 2000 'Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 8 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids,Seasme Street,Bear Country,Schulz' Peanuts,''My Little Pony,Seasme Street & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. '''Opening Date:'July 10,2000. * 'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows. 'Opening: '''July 10,2000. * '''Bear Country U.S.A '- Themed to ''The Bearestein Bear ''Opening:July 10,2000 * 'The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' 'Themed to Eric Carle books such as ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Opening:'July 10,2000'' * 'My Little Pony: Equestria '- Themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014. '''Replaced: '''America Public Television's Kidzone * '''Sprout Studios '- Themed to Sprout ''shows '''Opening Date: '''September 5th, 2014 '''Replaced: '''America Public Television's Kidzone * '''Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening: July 10,2000. * Planet Snoopy - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts'' Opening Date: '''July 10,2000 * '''123 Sesame Street '- An Themed to the educational series ''Sesame Street ''Opening: July 10,2000 * 'Seuss Landing '- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. '''Opening Date: '''July 10,2000 '''Former * Neverland '''- themed to FairyTales '''Opened: July 10, 2000. Closed: September 30, 2014 Replaced by: '''Super Nintendo World & Rio Land. * '''World of Alfred Hitchcock - an area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock.Opened: 'July 10, 2000,'Closing Date: 'September 10, 2004 '''Replaced by: '''The DreamWorks Experience. * '''The Lost Continet '- Themed to myths '''Opening Date: July 10, 2000.Closing Date: 'September 3, 2012 '''Replaced by:'The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter & Dragon Kingdom '''Tooniversal'' Former Areas''' * M&MLand '''- Themed to ''M&M's ''commercials '''Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Goiky, & Roblox Town '''Universal KidZone Wonderland Former Areas' * America Public Television's Kidzone '- Themed to America Public Television shows such as ''Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works, SeeMore's Playhouse, ''The Toy Castle ''etc. '''Opening Date: '''Jully 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''September 9th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Sprout Studios & My Little Pony: Equestria '''Canceled Area's. Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Tooniversal , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions How Ever In 2016 That Idea Evovled Into Goiky '''South Park, Colorado - '''In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Refurbisment Schedule * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - '''November 12, 2013 to Mrach 23rd, 2014 Reason: to update the ride's mechanics and to replace the film projectors with Infitec digital projectors Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more '''Hollywood/Production Central The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Holwood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood. '''Current Attractions * Universal Detroit Theatre '''- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''The Universal Msuicoaster Rocket - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2005 * '''Production Studio Tour - '''A tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (2000-2009) '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''The Great Animated Movie Ride -' A dark ride that takes guest through the greatest animated films (Before 1995). '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''July 10, 2000. '''Attraction Type: Dark Ride. Universal Express Pass Available? '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: TBA. * The Walking Dead Terror Maze ''' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: '''Twister....Ride it Out. * '''Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opened: July 10,2000 * Power Rangers: The Ride '''- A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride 3D '''Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you get in different zords fusing into a Omega-Zord with the Rangers. Opened: 'March 24,2017. ' Replaced: TBA Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Skyway To Roblox Town '''- A skyride that takes you to The Main Studio Lot to Roblox Town '''Opening Date: '''August 5, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: '''Yes. * '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Map Info: Learn about the history of one of the most famous movie studios, and find out facts about the massively popular company. Theme:'''history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014 * '''Universal Music Plaza Stage is an outdoor amphitheater located at Universal Studios. The venue based within the Universal Studios Detorit in the Hollywood/Production Central section of the park. * E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes.Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Sponsored by: TBA. * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Universal Express Pass Available?: No. Opening date: '''May 25, 2012. * '''Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, ride vehicles, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: '''future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Fear Factor Live - a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. Map info: 'TBA. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Opening date: '''March 11, 2006. '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet Party '- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema '''Opening date: '''June 5, 2014 '''Former Attractions * Twister...Ride it Out '''- A special effect attraction themed to ''Twister ''Theme: Twister 'Map Info:'Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. 'Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''August 3rd, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Walking Dead: Terror Maze * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! '- A Fantasmic-like show themed to Woody Woodpecker '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''October 7th, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Universal Cinematastic * '''TBA.- A Dark Ride Based On TBA. Theme: '''TBA Map Info:TBA' Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000 'Closing Date:' October 7th, 2015.'''Replaced by: Power Rangers: The Ride 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Current Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Opened: July 10, 2000 * Universal Studios Detroit Shop: A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort Opened: June 10, 2009 * Studio Sweet's - TPA Opened: July 10,2000 * Minion-Studio Store '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Detroit '''Opened: July 15, 2014 Replaced: TBA * Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from The Universal Musicoaster Rockit, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened: May 22, 2012 * Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 10,2000 * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip Opened: July 10, 2000 * E.T Toy Closet. -''' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. 'Opening date: '''July 10,2000. * ' Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle '''Former Stores * Kitchen Kettle '''- a almish-themed store. '''Theme: '''Almish '''Opening date: July 10, 2000. Closing date: 'May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store * '''TBA '- A TBA Themed Store '''Theme: '''TBA '''Opening date: July 10, 2000. Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Minion-Studio Store '''Current Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '''- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opened: July 10,2000 * Arby's '''- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000 * '''Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000. * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee 'Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Characters ' * '''Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet: '''TBA. * TBA '''New York City Themed to New York. Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D * '''NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No. Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017. * '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: 'McDonald's.'Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Height restriction: 40” * Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball.Opening date: 'July 10, 2000. * '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name '''Opening Date: '''January 18th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''TBA '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October July 10, 2000. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TBA.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Weeknd Coaster - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. Opened: July 23, 2015.Replaced: TBA * Skull Island: Reign of Kong – a 3D dark/simulator ride based on the 2005 movie King Kong. Map info: Board inside the safari truck to journey through the exotic Skull Island facing many creatures of the island, including King Kong himself. Theme: King Kong (2005) . Height restriction: 36” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes.Opening date: '''May 15, 2017 '''Replaced: '''King Kong's Kongfrontation Encounter. * '''TBA - A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower. Themed To TBA Map info: 'TBA ''Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000 * '''The Incredible Hulk Coaster '- A B&M Launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. 'Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Macy's Balloon World '- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Elf: 'The Musical '- A broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf '''T'heme: Elf ''Opening Date: '''December 1st, 2011 '''Replaced: '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show . '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Times Square Mini '- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. *'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '''- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. *'The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '- A 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2007. Replaced: Wild-Artic Attraction Type: 'Interactive 3D Motion Simulator *'Delancey Street Preview Center is an attraction located at Universal Studios Detroit. It is seasonal, and is an interactive attraction allowing park guests to preview an upcoming Universal Studios' Film or television show.'' Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 *'Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride-''' a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh.Triva :' This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combned. '''Map Info: '''Enter the darkness of a recently discovered tomb that hides secrets and a rumored curse that has taken the lives of all that have entered.. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening date: '''May 19, 2004 *'Dino Squad: The Ride '- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info': TBA. Attraction Type: '3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad '''Height Restriction: '''40 'Opening Date: '''May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA *'Radio City Music Hall Theater, 'A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 *'The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris and An American Tail Adventure in Tooniversal. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Opening date: 'May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party *'Blues Brothers Live '''-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Former Attractions * King Kong's Kongfrontation Encounter. - A dark ride based on the 1976 remake of King Kong. Theme: King Kong. Map info:'''TBA '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 8, 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Skull Island: Reign of Kong '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Home Alone 4D '''- A 4D show based on the 2nd film '''Theme: ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 8th, 2016 '''Replaced By: '''The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA -A Stunt Show Based On TBA Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''Novmber 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '''- ''Opening date: ''July 14, 2000. Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2011. '''Replaced by: Elf: The Musical. Universal Express Pass Available?: No.' * '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA '''- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 23rd, 2008. '''Replaced By: '''Dino Squad: The Ride. * '''Wild Artic. '''A Motition Smulator Ride Themed To the Artic '''Theme: TPA. Opened Date: July 10, 2000 Closing date: October 20, 2005. Replaced by: The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Current Stores * Owl Ctiy Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. * MIB Gear: A Men In Black ''Themed store '''Opened: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Spiderman Store' A Spiderman Themed store Opened: 'July 10, 2000 * '''Macy's BalloonStuff '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: July 10, 2000 * TBA '- a store at the exit of Dino Squad: The Ride that sells Dino Squad merchandise. '''Opened: '''May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA. * '''The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''December 1st 2011 '''Replaced: '''77 Kids * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon.Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone Gear * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''The Mummy Backlot Store- A Revenge Of The Mummy themed store At The Exit Of Revenge Of The Mummy The Ride.Opening date: May 19, 2004 * Wonka '- A ''Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '' Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop '''Former Stores' * 77 Kids '''- A children's apperal store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''August 5th, 2011 '''Replaced By: '''The North Pole * '''TBA - A Store Themed To TBA Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 23rd, 2008. '''Replaced By: TBA (Dino Squad: The Ride gift shop) * Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. Theme:Ghostbusters. Opening date: 'July 10, 2000. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret World of Pets * '''Home Alone Gear '- A ''Home Alone ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Tonight Store '''Current Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date: '''Novemver 12th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''Hard Rock Café * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants 'Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000 * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TPA. Opening Date: '''July 10,2000 * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.Opening Date: '''July 10,2000 * '''Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers Opening Date: '''July 10,2000. * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Former Restaurants * Hard Rock Café '''- A franchise of the Hard Rock restaurants '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''February 6th, 2016 '''Re-Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2016 (Moved to Universal CityWalk Michigan) '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee * '''Doc's Candy '- a candy shop * '''Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. '''Characters * Elf: ''Buddy, Jovie, Emily and Walter (2011 - present) * Jimmy Fallon (2017- Present * Egyptian Pharohs (2004- Present) * Willy Wonka (2000 - Present) '''San Francisco' Themed to San Francisco. Crunet Attractions * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic ''Fraggle Rock. 'Map info: '''Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober.'Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date:' July 10, 2000. '''Attraction type: '''4D' Cinema ' * '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall' - A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise Map Info: Take a huge dive into a giant glacier with all your favorite friends from the Ice Age movies. Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes.'Opened: '''May 13, 2007 '''Replaced: '''The Forest Gump Experience. '''Height restriction: 45” * Battlestar Galactica - A B&M Dueling Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” Opening Date: 'July 10, 2000. * '''Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! -' TPA ''Opened: June 9,2010. Map Info: TBA Attraction Type: Subway. Replace: Earthqake The Big One.'' * '''WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers ''Opened: ''Jully 10, 2000 * 24: Underground Escape- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: July 10, 2000. * The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - 'an indoor rollercoaster themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: '''''Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: 40". '''Replaced: '''Backdraft * '''Transformers: Battle of the Allspark - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction Type: 3D simulator/dark ride.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening date: 'April 7, 2014 ' Replaced: '''TBA. * '''Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: 'Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show.'Opening Date: July 10,2000 * TheSuperMarioLogan Ride - '''A 3D Motion Simulator Ride based on The Youtube Series Of The Same Name. '''Map info: '''Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doofy The Dragon Land,However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Hereos and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past And Save Jeffy. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2018 Sponsored by:' Samsung. '''Height restriction: '''42" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Triva: '''In The Ride There Is A Hidden Back to the Future The Ride References Such As Dr. Finkleshiz Blowing Up Doc Brown's Lab. '''Replaced:' Back to the Future: The Ride. Former Attractions * Backdraft '''- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: 'Jully 10,2000. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster. '''Attraction type: '''TPA * '''Back to the Future: The Ride '- based on Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! As You Trave Back In Time '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''July 3, 2017 '''Height restriction: '''42". '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Samsung. Replaced by: The Super Mario Logan Ride * TBA * Earthquake: The Big One -'''TPA '''Attrnaction type: special effects ride. Opened: 'July 10,2000. '''Closed:'November 6, 2009. 'Replaced By:'Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! Attraction Type: Subway. * 'The Forest Gump Experience '- An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: ''Forest Gump'' Opened date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Closing date: '''March 22, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '''Curnet Store's * Fragggle Rock Store - A Store Right Near Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure Wich Sells Fraggle Rock Themed Merchandise Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Amazing Picture's.-TBA * Marine Institute Gift Shop: This little shop with all things Creature from the Black Lagoon, serves as the exit to the Journey through the Black Lagoon ride. * Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for Fast and the Furious:RollerCoaster. and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more * The Super Mario Logan Shop - A Store located at the exit of The Super Mario Logan Ride which sell official Super Mario Logan Themed Merchandise. Opening Date: April 23, 2018 Replaced : '''Back To The Future Shop '''Former Store's * Back To The Future Shop - A Store located at the exit of Back To The Future The Ride ride which sell official Back To The Future Themed Merchandise. Opening Date: July 10,2000 . Closing Date: '''July 3, 2017 '''Replaced by: The Super Mario Logan Shop Curent Restaurants. * Burger King Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To Buger King.Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''WWE SlamCafè '- '''a restaurant Themed To WWE '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Torreto's Mexican Cafe': This resturant based on the one from Fast and the Furious, serves a wide variety of Mexican cuisine as a quick service resturant. * Richtar's Burger Co. -''' a restruant themed to the former attraction, Earthquake! * '''Shrek's Chezze Cake Cafe: A Restaurant Themed To Shrek From Super Mario Logan Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. Opening Date: April 23, 2018 Replaced :'''Hill Valley Banquet Hal '''Former Restaurants. * Hill Valley Banquet Hall: This quick service location near the Back to the Future ride is a place to rest and recharge. Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. pening Date: July 10,2000 . Closing Date: '''July 3, 2017 '''Replaced by: Shrek's ChezzeCake Cafe Snacks and Drinks * San Francisco Candy Companay -TBA * San Francisco ICE Cream - '''TBA '''Meet-n-Greet Characters * Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. * Super Mario Logan: TBA. Amity Inspired by Jaws Attractions * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Universal Express' Pass Available?: Yes. * Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No. Opening date: 'July 10, 2000 * '''Jaws Alive '– an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks.'' Map info:' ''Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'.'' Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Stores * Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks''' Opening date: July 10, 2000. ''' Restaurants * Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Opening date: July 10, 2000. * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. '''Snacks & drinks * Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand.'''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Tooniversal An Area Themed To Cartoons Current Attarctions * The Simpsons Ride '''- A motion ride based on The Simpsons '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Opening Date: 'September 22, 2009 '''Replaced:'An American Tail Live * '''Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Opening Date: 'September 22, 2009. * '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl '-''' '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. * '''Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic '- a 3D musical show/film with classic Universal cartoons. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Classic Universal cartoons Opening Date: November 19th, 2003. * 'Woody Woodpecker's Cartoon Spin! - '''A Dark Ride Based On Woody Woodpeker '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpeker '''Opening date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Bob's Burgers: The Ride '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to Bob's Burgers '' * '''Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * '''Spyro's Quest- '''an omnimover shooter dark ride based on the Spyro The Dragon franchise. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Spyro The Dragon '''Opened: '''TBA, 2004. '''Attraction Type: '''omnimover shooter dark ride. '''Universal Express Available? '''Yes. * '''Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famous 2cartoon characters. Map Info:'''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: '''Jully 10,2000. * '''Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem '''- A motion ride based on ''Despicable ME ''Opening Date: March 19th, 2013 'Replaced: '''The Funtastic World of Hannah-Barbara '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. * Super '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''pening Date: '''March 19th, 2013 '''Replaced: TBA * Club Minions '''- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''pening Date: '''March 19th, 2013. '''Replaced: TBA * Garfield/Odie Coaster - A indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie '' Opening Date: '''Jully 10, 2000 * '''Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure '- A Water Wet Log Ride based on The Angry Birds Movie 'Map Info:'Join Red Chuck & Bomb As They Try To Get The Eggs Back From The Pig's And Leonard,AKA King Pig At Piggy Iland And a wacky plunge at Near The End. '''Theme: The Angry Birds Movie. Height restriction: 45". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Opening Date: 'May 6th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Dudley Doo-Right's Ripsaw Falls * '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '- a river rabid water ride based on Sony Picture's Open Season. '''Map info: '''Hop on a rapid raft to take on the wild and crazy rapid adventure with Boog and Elliot. '''Theme: ''Open Season''. Height restriction: '44. '''Opening date: April 26, 2012. Replaced:'Popeye and Balto's Barge * ' TBA.- TBA. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Open Season. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'playground. '''Opening date: '''May 9th, 2013 '''Replaced:'Me Ship, The Olive '''Former Attractions * An American Tail Live '''- A live show based on ''An American Tail ''Opening Date:' Jully 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 12th, 2008 (until it was later on moved to Universal KidZone Wonderland).'Replaced by: 'The Simpsons Ride * '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs '-''' '''A Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: ' September 22,2009. '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl. * '''TBA '- a motion simulator ride based on TBA. Map Info: TPA.Opening date:'Jully 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 12th, 2010 '''Replaced By : '''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D * '''The Fantastic World of Hannah-Barbara '- A motion simulator ride based on ''Hannah-Barbra ''Opening Date: Jully 6th, 2000 'Closing Date: '''December 30th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem * '''Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls '- A log-fume based on ''Dudley-Doo Right ''Opening Date: February 6th, 2000 'Closing Date: '''March 5th, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure * '''Popeye & Balto's Barge '- A water rapids ride based on ''Popeye ''Opening Date: Jully 10, 2000 'Closing Date: '''December 1st, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Angry Birds' Rapids * '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''playground. '''Opening Date: '''Jully 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 1st, 2011 '''Replaced by: TBA. Current Stores * Sonic Store - a store which sells merchandise of The Sonic The Heghog series Opening date: June 3, 2011 Replaced: TBA * TBA '''- a store at the exit of Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic. '''Opened: '''November 19th, 2003. '''Replaced: '''TBA. * '''Garfield Stuff – a store located at the exit of Garfield/Odie Coaster''' and Garfield’s Lasagna Place restaurant which sells Garfield exclusive merchandise. 'Theme: ' Garfield '''Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000 * '''Spyro Gear- a A Store At The Exit Of Spyro's Quest Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000 * '''Cartooniversal -The gift shop of Tooniversal store which sells Cartoon merchandise of the Cartoons In The Tooniversal Area Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000 * '''Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Opening Date: 'September 22nd, 2009 '''Replaced: '''Fivel's Gear * '''Minion Mart '- A Despicable ME ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 19th, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Hannah-Barbara Studios * '''Angry Birds Store '- a store which sells mostly Angry Birds merchandise, like plush toys, books etc. At The Exit Of Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure '''Opening Date: '''May 6th, 2017 '''Former Stores * TBA '- a store at the exit of TBA selling TBA themed merchandise '''Opening Date: '''May 14th 1993. '''Closing Date: '''December 14th, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''TBA. * '''Fivel's Gear '- A ''An American Tail ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 3rd, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''Kwik-E-Mart * '''The Hannah-Barbara Studios - A Hannah-Barbara ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 30th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Minion Mart '''Current Restaurants' * Comic Strip Cafe '- A quick service restaurant '''Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000 * '''Krusty Burger '- A quick service restaurant themed to Krusty the Clown 'Opening Date: '''September 22nd, 2008 '''Replaced: '''Blondie's * '''Chuck's Pizza '- A pizzeria themed to Chuck the Yellow Angry Bird '''Opening Date: '''May 9th, 2017. * '''Garfield’s Lasagna Place - a Garfield-themed Italian/pizzeria restaurant which serves pizzas, lasagnas, spaghetti, meatball subs, sandwiches, etc. The restaurant is also surrounds with classic Garfield comic strips.' Theme: ' Garfield Opened: '''Jully 10, 2000 '''Former Restaurants * Blondie's '''- A quick service restaurant themed to the ''Blondies ''comic strip '''Opening Date: '''Jully 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''Krusty Burger '''Characters * The Angry Birds Movie: Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda (2016 - present) * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob (2009 - present) * Garfield: Garfield, Odie (2000 - present) * Littlefoot and the gang (2000 - present) * Despicable ME: Gru, The Minions (2012 - present) Nickelodeon Univerese An Area Themed To Nickeldeon Cartoons. Current Attarctions ''' * '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Opening Date:'' May 17, 2014 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema Replaced: '''Spongebob's Pickle Quest. * '''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer roller coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:'46” Opeining date:' November 23rd 2017, the same year that the film will air on Nickelodeon.'Map info:' TBA' Replaced:The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure. * 'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: '''June 13, 2004 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: '''A 4D Motion Simulator Ride '''Replaced: '''The Fun World of Noggin. * '''Blue Skidoo - A kiddie drop tower. Map Info: Theme: Blue's Clues. Height restriction: 36-54".Opening date: 'Jully 10, 2000 * '''Back At The Barnyard Hayride '- A Wild Mouse Coaster Themed To Back At The Barnyard '''Height restriction: 42"Opening date: TBA Replaced:TBA. * Fairy World Taxi Spin - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents. Opening Date: '''March 12th, 2003 '''Replaced: '''Little Bill's Giggle Cars. * '''Breadwinners The Ride '- A Motion Simulator Ride based on Nickelodeon's Breadwiners''.'' '''Theme: '''Breadwiners '''Opening Date: May 16, 2015. Height restriction: 44"Replaced: '''TBA * '''Rugrats Reptarmobiles - A "Flying Dumbo" style attraction for kids. Height restriction: '36-56".'Opening date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Avatar Airbender - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48".'Opening date: TBA. * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: June 8, 2004. Universal Express available?: ''Yes Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dulling Family Cosater * '''Nickelodeon Studios Detroit '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. Opening date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Universal Express available?: No Attraction Type: A Walkthrough * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - 'A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. 'Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster '- A Wooden coaster based on the 1998 show ''The Angry Beavers. ''Height restriction:' 46" '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000. * '''Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster'-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Map Info: '''TBA. Trvia: This Ride Is Simalrr To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow'' tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports. * '''The Loud House: Loud Chase -'' '''A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! 'Opened: ''June 23 2016.'' ''Universal Express available?: Yes''' Replaced: TBA. * '''Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Triva: This Show Is Available At The Nickelodeon Stage Area in Park. * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. Theme ''Paw Patrol''. Opening Date: 'May 16, 2016. * '''Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster '- A Wooden coaster based on the 1998 show ''The Angry Beavers. ''Height restriction:' 46" '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000. * '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. ''Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Opened: July 17, 2005. Universal Express available?: Yes.'' Height restriction: 42" '''''Universal Express available?: Yes '' * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. Map info:' Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme:' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.' Height restriction:'40”.' Opeining Date: '''July 29,2017 '''Replaced: TBA.' Former Attractions * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''- A 3D movie based on the insanely popular cartoon. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: '''June 16, 2002. '''Closing date: June '''13, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue. '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes * TBA Stores * Spongebob StorePants '''- A ''Spongebob SquarePants ''themed store which serves as an exit to Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride * '''The Loud Store - '''A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase * '''The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies.'' * Rugrats Toy Store '- a ''Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. * Nickeldoeon All-Star Store '''– a gift store located at Nickeloddeon All-Star Café. '''Theme: Nickeldoeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. * Radical Turtle Stuff '- A ''Rise of the TMNT ''themed store which serves as an exit to Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: The Ride * '''Jimmy Newtron's Lab Store '- A Store Themed To Jimmy Newtron At The Exit Of Jimmy Newtrons Nicktoon Blast ! * 'Nick Pix '- The main store to Nickelodeon Universe '''Resturants * The Krusty Krab '''- A ''Spongebob SquarePants ''restaurant that actually serves a actual Krabby Patty * '''Nickelodeon All Star Restaurant – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodoen Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances avavble at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.Theme: Nickeldoeon icons, stars and characters. * Antonio's '''- A ''Rise of TMNT ''themed restaurant '''Snacks and Drinks * Universal's Famous Lemon Slushie '- A Lemon Slushie Stand * '''Nick At Nite ICE '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand Themed To Nick At Nite '''Characters * Spongebob SquarePants: Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Techaclus, Bikini Bottomies * The Loud House: Lincoln Loud (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Team Umizoomi'': Geo, Millie (At Meet the Nicktoons) *The Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles *''Bunsen is a Beast'': Bunsen (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Dora the Explorer'': Dora, Boots *''Go! Diego! Go!: Diego, Baby Jaguar *''The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda *''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy *''Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica *''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie *Blue from Blue's Clues (At Meet the Nicktoons) *Jimmy Neutron *Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender '' *''The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua *Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life '' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck *Danny Phantom *''Wonder Pets!: Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming '''The Great Valley' an area in Tooniversal themed to The Land Before Time Attractions * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume/dark ride * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure- a 45min show/dark ride * The Great Valley Boneyard, is a playground. * Journey Through The Land Before Time. - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as you try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! '''Sponsered by Burger King (2000-2008). Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Height Restriction: '''40" '''Opened date: '''July 10, 2000. * Petrie's Flight- a rollercoaster * Great Valley River Rapids * Dino-Vision 3D * '''Chomper’s Bouncing Tree, is a a frog hopper, tower drop, dark ride in which riders jump in a tree with chomper. * TBA (teacups style ride) * TBA. (dark ride) * Ducky's Play Pound, is a water-type play area. Restraunts * Treestar Café * Chomper's * Great Valley Ice Cream * Starbucks My Little Pony: Equestria an area themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Attractions * My Little Pony: Twilight's Adventure in Wonderland '''- a dark ride. '''Map info: '''Take on a magical fantasy adventure through the world of Wonderland with Twilight Sparkle. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 * '''My Little Pony: Journey Through The Seas - TBA. * Flight Through Equestria - TBA. * Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Map info: 'Play and explore around the schoolhouse in Ponyville. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse '- a treehouse-style play area for younger guests. '''Map info: '''You're invited to enter inside the fun-filled interacative treehouse play area. Theme': ''My Little Pony 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. '''Map info: '''Ride around onto Rarity's models on top of her Carousel Boutique. ''Theme: My Little Pony 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'Fluttershy's Cabin '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in ''My Little Pony. Map info: '''Enter inside Fluttershy's home. '''Theme: My Little Pony 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight '- a family flying rollercoaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. '''Map info: '''Take on an awsome flight through the clouds in the sky with Rainbow Dash. '''Theme': My Little Pony. Height restriction: '35" '''Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party '- a spinning teacup attraction. '''Map info: '''Join the party to have a fun twisting ride on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. Opening Date: 'May 27, 2014 *'Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic - a birthday party picinc area that can be located nearby Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner. Map info: 'Are you looking foward to your birthday celebration? Well, you're invited to come and celebrate at the picnic. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014 *'Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! '- an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Map info: '''Watch what happens when there's a fun jamboree party going on at the Apple Acres.'' ''Stores''' *'Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop which sells the offical My Little Pony-related merchidise. Theme: My Little Pony *'Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in My Little Pony. Theme: My Little Pony ''''Snacks & Drinks TBA. Dragon Kingdom an area themed to dragons Attractions * Dragon Mountain-a slot car dark/thrill ride that's similar to Journey To The Center of The Earth at Tokyo DisneySea. * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury- a walkthrough/special effects show based off The Legend of Spyro video game trilogy. * 'Dueling Dragons '- an inverted roller coaster. * Spyro's Quest. * DragonHeart: The Epic Journey - an EMV dark ride based off the 1996 film, DragonHeart. * TBA. Stores * TBA Restruants * TBA. (Themed to Spyro The Dragon) * TBA.Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Fanon Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Articles nder Construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Indoor Theme Parks Category:Indoor Universal Theme Park Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:DreamWorks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Jurassic Park Category:DeamWorks Animation SKG Category:Harry Potter Category:Unfinished articles Category:The Land Before Time Category:PBS Kids Category:Seasme Street Category:The Simpsons Category:Article under construction Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Dr Seuss Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:NBC Universal Category:Cartoon Network Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Spider-Man Category:Vegggietales